Lait
Lait is a Standard mage character that appeared in Fyr'stcercle with no recollection of memories, aside from basic information about herself. Despite being mute, she thrives to be a social butterfly, and a helpful figure in the town. She communicates with a little black notebook. However, she struggles with her own morality a lot. Though she likes listening to others, she doesn't share things about herself often. She has a tendency to coddle others, and making music with whatever she has at hands. Normal = |-| Mage form = Appearances Lait's body build is of nothing too extraordinary: She stands at 5'4", and weighs enough so she will not be blown off by the wind easily, but not too heavy either. Her hair is of wheat color and goes past her shoulder, with bangs swept off to the left. Her red loopy earrings share the same shade as her brink pink eyes, and she also dons a very colorful scarf that scrapes her in the face. The scarf seems to be hand-made. She has a metal left arm that starts from the elbow. She normally does not cover it up. Lait's former outfit consists of a hat of eggshell color, white blouse with frills down the middle, with coffee colored belt and pants. She wore simple black flats, and her chocolate messenger bag accompanied her to everywhere. The bag held her marimba mallets, her Mage items, and a little black notebook that she uses to communicate. Currently, she wears a beige long-sleeve coat, a dark chocolate dress that reaches mid-thigh, dual colored sepia tights, and dark sienna boots. She still has with her the same bag and hat. She normally greets others with a smile and an enthusiastic wave of the arm, but recently she seems a little more forced about it. Tricore : Main article: Frozen Fairy Ball of Loons Perguise Potion It is myst. Spoiler warning! These days, there has been a short, purple haired little girl who prances around with an umbrella in her hold... She also seems to have gloves on all the time for reasons unknown. Battle Information Original Stats *'Power:' 10 *'Potential:' 30 +5 bonus *'Magic:' 30 *'Speed:' 15 *'Luck:' 15 Updated Stats with Equipment *'Power:' 20 (+25) *'Potential:' 42 *'Magic:' 31 *'Speed:' 35 (+5) *'Luck:' 22 Attacks Bam Ba Rat Ta Tat Ta (Normal) Lait's gun has a special knob that turns the gun into auto pilot mode when it's activated. There are 4 different 'modes' on the gun: *Whole Note: Firing 1 bullet per 5 minutes. *Note: Firing 4 bullets per 5 minutes. *Quarter Note: Firing 8 bullets per 5 minutes. *Eighth Note: Firing 16 bullets per 5 minutes. She can choose to stay at the speed she desires. However, several down things about this attack is that she can't jump around the modes -- whenever she starts off her gun, she has to go from mode 1 to mode 2, and so on. The mode restarts when she presses the button again. Also, when the speed gets faster, the harder it is for her to control the gun. The firing speed can't back down until 20 minutes after the last gunshot. Her accuracy also decreases by 20% whenever she changes her shooting mode. She uses Whole Note/Note more often because she's not very confident with her shooting skills. Syncopation (Special) Basically 'off beat' -- she can find an instance that the enemy makes a careless move and shows a vital spot for her to aim at- however, it can't be guaranteed that she will manage to shoot at that exact point. It also drains the energy out of her so quickly that her gun restores to first mode immediately and deems useless for that battle, so she only uses it when dire time calls. Personality One who is mischievous and playful, Lait likes to smile and likes to see other people smile. She's one who's out to have fun and isn't afraid of strangers. However, she doesn't function very well in a large group of people, because handing papers to many people at a time is a lot of work. She also has a very high level of patience and is very resilient. She is afraid of pain, but if there's a bigger incentive behind it (such as sacrificing for others... or things of a bigger purpose), she will put through that pain. On another note, she doesn't really think before she does anything (does it mostly by intuition), but she can brainstorm and muse about more philosophical things if needed. Lait has issues confining in people. She virtually likes everyone and likes to speak the truth and have personal talks, but she will put off telling someone a fact that could alter their perspective on her unless they insist on it. She's selectively truthful, and bombards others with questions so she doesn't have to go deep and personal to herself. Because she acknowledges that she's already at a disadvantage in comparison to other people, she's very, very possessive. She would go to lengths just to achieve what she deems is "normal," because she knows she's not. Most of the time she puts others in front of her because she feels inferior in comparison to others, but she's more selfish than she'd like to admit. History Like any other mages, her past is myst. Events in Fyrst - Plots Olympics It was her first time attending a grand event fr Fyr'st's citizens. She teamed up with Dove and Percy, and she met many of her current friends then. She gained a Gold Metal for Shooting. Tricore : Main article: Frozen Fairy Dead Cat Battle and Metal Arm Due to Dead Cat's in battle poison, Lait was forced out of her mage form prematurely. The Cat later then pounced on her and clawed at her arm- seeing that her arm was already broken and her tolerance was not as high, her left arm was torn off from the elbow. This took a heavy toll on her, and for a while she was frustrated at herself, and the inferiority complex kicked in. Perhaps what accounted most for the change in personality was because that without her arm, she could not do what she did best - playing the marimba. Spoiler warning! Because she wanted to know whether prosthesis was available, she mustered up her courage to arrive at the hospital. The Doctor then directed her to the Research Facility, where Three resided. She managed to find the place with Sion and Jean's help. Three then revealed to her that there was a clone Aelia running around town- and Lait needed to kill the clone as an exchange for her arm. She managed to take down the clone by herself, though she underwent much mental trauma for it. A purple haired girl saw the scene- and occasionally put Lait in panic mode. She still hasn't told the full story to many people, but Caelen managed to force it out of her. She underwent the surgery at the hospital without anesthesia. Ball of Loons Vivi invited her to their first outing on the moon. Because Vivi wanted to feel pretty, she got to dress up as a boy. She did not get to see him there, though, but she did get a few dances with others. She also helped with alleviating the punishment given to Asahina, Kaoru, Icar, and Micky by the Loonerians. Spoiler warning! Clone Lait remained in Fyr'st and met with Jamie. She was surprised how the boy knew her, and he taught her how to transform. Along with that, he advised her to put her power to good use. Clone Spoiler warning! So far, she had put down two clones: Aelia's and Sion's. Vivi helped her with the latter one, since normally Sion's strength overpowered hers. She hesitated just right before memory trigger, and woke up not remembering that she shot Sion. Vivi also came out of the battle alive, but she did not know that. Having the clear orb in her messenger bag and Vivi disappearing, she is still now ridden with the guilt that she might have killed Vivi. Recently, due to the incident with Noah, she found out that she herself has a clone that's running around town as well. -- While previously behaving like the original Lait, Clone Lait now has a tendency not to speak, and only goes straight into violent/batlte mode. She is triggered when others call her name, along with sentences such as "This is not you." She does not know that she's a clone. Her right arm is cut off in a battle with Tarot. Cadeau : Main article: Cadeau (Familiar) Relationships *Aelia: Though the two hasn't seen each other in a while, she sees Aelia as a lovely friend. Spoiler warning! Which explains her difficulty of trying to kill clone Aelia, when the other looks just like the original -- only going slightly mental. Ironically, only recently did Lait's clone meet Aelia-- and inflicted severe damage on the other's shoulder. *Acceso: They first met at Matsuri festival, and she thinks Acceso's really pretty. They are friends, though Lait sometimes find it hard to communicate to the other girl due to both of their disabilities. *Caelen: Lait really doesn't know how to categorize him. Caelen still remains an enigma to her, but he has heard-- more likely, forced out- Lait's secret about her arm. In fact, he's one of the few people who Lait confided in about the matter - he doesn't judge, and she's thankful for it. Spoiler warning! After consuming the Perguise Potion, she took on the form of Adelyna- and Caelen was the first one who she met. She was thoroughly amused when he couldn't seem to figure out how she 'knew' him. *Dove: Their first meeting was at the bakery, and Lait got along with the bubbly mage right away. They were also teammates for Matsuri. Until now Lait has not learned of Dove's death, and still wonders where the girl is. *Eisha: She met the other blonde during Matsuri festival, and. Eisha was there after Lait first lost her arm, and is a huge mental support for the mute. Lait's also grateful that Eisha was there when she underwent her surgery. In short, a friend that Lait doesn't think she can live without. *Eon: Their first meeting was off to a rough start because Lait underwent 180 degree change halfway through. She scared him off-- and upon learning that, she was very apologetic about it. When the boy cried as he heard about Lait's arm, she decided that she had to be stronger so she could protect others. She enjoys his company very much. Spoiler warning! He's the second person Lait met when she was parading around as 'Adelyna'. Same as Caelen, Eon was utterly surprised that Adel knew of his name and working place. *Icar, Lyca, Kaoru - The rangers: She was recruited into the rangers randomly one day, but she does not mind that. In fact, the two boys' lightheartedness and enthusiasm cheers her up, and she likes to contribute to the sleepovers by making/bringing food over. Spoiler warning! During one time that Lait was turned into a snowwoman, she changed her form int Adel so she could communicate to Icar and Lyca. Her outside appearance (as a snowwoman) did not change, so the two thought that she was able to speak. *Jamie: A timid boy who Lait adores. She is very interested in his fondness of video games, and being in his company in general. She still cannot tell him the story behind her arm, but she hopes to be able to one day. Spoiler warning! Jamie's words seemed to affect Lait's clone a lot, as the girl keeps remembering him advising her to put her power to good use... *Jean: She sees him as She regrets that she didn't tell Jean sooner about her decision to kill clone Aelia, and though he seems to forgive her, she still wants to remedy their relationship. Spoiler warning! Clone Lait is very distressed as to why Jean was so concerned at her wellbeing- especially at her supposedly 'lost memory'. *Jun: She remembers him as a pleasant boy who has a light-hearted sense of humor, despite not showing that much emotions (that she have seen, anyways). She holds in her heart dearly the memory of him randomly appearing at the hospital and performed a magic trick to sneak a white flower into her hair. *Haku: Lait does not remember this, but their first meeting was when her personality turned 180 degrees due to the magical air of Fyr'st. The boy took her by the collar a lot (and gets angry a her for reasons), but she does not seem to mind. She seemed to hit one of his mental sensitive spots during their conversation after a tutorial dance in Disphere, and he had been telling her to get away. However, during Vivi's funeral, this triggered her into drowning herself. *Jousuke: She still holds much regret from pranking the boy on their first meeting (pushing him into the fountain as a greeting), but the two had made up now. He tried to teach her how to play the leaf whistle, though since it was when she only had one arm, she could not play it. *Kohl: Kohl appears to be a gentleman to Lait, and she really enjoys his company. He was also the one holding her back from hurting Racquel due to the hate arrow. (Thank you, Kohl.) *Aria: Her housemate, along with Arik and Micky. She sees the girl as a treasured little sister, and always refers to her as "Little Aria." The two aid each other in cooking meals for the house. *Meruru: Her boss at work. The two went camping together, and shared a few memorable trials. She also gifted Lait her Werewolf Egg. *Micky: Lait does not know this, but she shares her home with this little brunette. She thinks Micky is very cheerful and happy. *Niel: A friend that Lait cherishes. They like to spend time by the fountain - in fact, it is where they first met. He also aided her at the forest. *Noah: First taken interest in the little brunette because of her constant frown, but eventually she got to know more of the girl. A person who she wanted to protect-- not because out of pity, but because of a mutual understanding of the invalid. Spoiler warning! Noah and Aelia were both hurt by Lait's clone. Because of this, Lait was utterly confused when Noah wanted to run away- or to cower in fear when Lait visited her at the hospital. Lait had the nagging sensation that 'she' was the one who hurt Noah due to the bullet holes, and she wasn't far off. Through this, she understood that Noah was a lot stronger than she took the little brunette to be, as the brunette insisted on helping her with eliminating her own clone one day. *Owen: They met each other briefly in Matsuri when Owen still had long hair - and Lait was thoroughly admiring it. She thinks he's a little whimsical, but she doesn't mind that- especially when he's one of the only ones who doesn't mind her metal arm. *Percival: The two did not talk much prior to Matsuri event - in fact, Dove was the one who got her into the team, and so they knew each other from there. To Lait, the boy seemed like a very perceptive person, and their conversations can flow perfectly fine without her having to write down a single word. They went on a deito together, and he was there when she was hospitalized after the Dead Cat Battle. Because of him and Eisha, Lait felt that she had to be strong so that others wouldn't have to worry about her. *Periwinkle: A kind white-haired mage who offered her medicine when she first arrived. The two also painted nails together, and Lait has always admired the other girl for her memory of fairy tales. *Pomelo: A cheerful, happy go lucky little mage that Lait encountered. She found the other girl endearing, and helped her discover her own mage power. *Racquel: Their first meeting was rather rough -- Lait underwent the effect of Hate Cupid Arrow, and tried to strangle the poor girl. If it was not for Kohl, things would have gone a lot worse. She still wants to meet the pink haired mage to apologize. *Rhosyn: Lait found this fidgety mage adorable - she does not mind the girl's panic attacks, and tries to calm her down. She is also amused, however, that the other girl seemed a lot more confident in her mage form-- even to the point that Rho carried Lait princess style while standing on the fountain edge. *Ruzai: They only met each other briefly during the Beauty Pageant contest. He seems like a timid boy to her, and not much else. Later on, when Lait was deaged into a 6-year-old, she was very fond of Ruzai, as Ruzai was a lovely brother figure. *Sei: Upon their meeting in the hospital, Lait admired this girl for being so mentally strong. They only had one time drinking together, and because of this Lait knew that she should not be consuming alcohol. *Shang: She did not have many fond memories of him. When she was deaged and Shang was aged up by ten years, however, Lait viewed him as a father figure. In their imagination, the two were Fairy and Fairy Hunter. *Sion: One who she enjoyed being in the company of. His strength caused her some... trouble, sometimes- because his clone had no recollection of their meetings, and due to a hate cupid arrow, he almost broke her arm. She hesitated a lot when she needed to eliminate his clone; however, because of a memory trigger, she managed to shoot at the boy without much second thought. *Steiler: The two first met at Matsuri, and upon hearing the music from the distance, the girl took the initiative of dancing in Town Square with him. His smart talks fly by her sometimes, but generally she likes spending time with him. Their mutual love of music - especially percussion instruments - aids their relationship. *Vespera: She has only met the girl briefly in But she appears to be a rather shy individual. Not that Lait really minds. She also finds it rather cute that she and Micky are both bad at directions. *Vivi: Her first friend in Fyr'st and the one who named her donkey plushie (Burrito). Upon sharing the same Pepecky Stick, they received the two Pepecky Pillow Pets, named Tea and Coffee. Lait also gave him a Black Panda Hoodie. His death took a toll on her, leading to her wanting to drown herself at the place where the two first met. *Xiang: Though Lait might not realize this, Xiang appeared to be a brother figure to her. The two do not stop throwing insults at each other, provoking the other to fight, and creating many sorts of shenanigans. Xiang was blind during the Matsuri festival, and told Lait that he was glad that she was there. In the end, there is a mutual understanding -- or at least, that is what Lait likes to think. Character Art Designs Arm.png|Metal Arm Design Frozen Fairy.png|Frozen Fairy Disphere_1.png|Ball of Loons Attire Category:Mage Category:Standard Mage Category:Status: Deceased Category:Female